Remote Grey
by Remote Perspectives
Summary: What started out as a simple mission to rid another one of Dr. Robotnik's factories from evil, turned into a very confusing and epic adventure involving old enemies, strippers and clones. Read & Review.
1. A Dreadful Grey

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story, and I hope it will become one of my best. I will try to update this story every couple of days, so I hope you review so I can see how I'm going. The first chapter involves Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn invading one of Dr. Robotnik's evil factories that was once believed to been abandoned.**

**

* * *

**

**OUR STORY STARTS IN A DESERTED MOBIUS AREA**

"Please, come on!" Amy said angrily, looking at Sonic with concern.  
"No, I don't want you coming," the blue hedgehog Sonic told the pink nuisance Amy Rose.  
They were both standing near one of Robotnik's factories, with Tails and Sally Acorn.  
"Why not?" Amy asked angrily as she looked at Tails. Tails shrugged.  
"Sonic is right," the fox Tails said. "It's too dangerous, and we don't want Eggman knowing that we here. You would only stand in our way."  
Amy sighed and looked around. She knew she couldn't come along, and Sonic's word was final.  
"…And Tails, you can stay here too," continued Sonic, who absorbed Tails' look of shock. "Look over the girls and make sure they don't get into trouble."  
Tails' two tails drooped. "What? I thought I was going to come along with you?" asked the fox angrily.  
"I'm sorry," Sonic replied. And with that, Sonic ran up the wall of the abandoned factory and out of sight.  
Amy looked at Sally, and then smiled devilishly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked.  
Tails looked up. "Waiting for what?" he asked quietly.  
The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. "Lets check out this place, Sonic can't boss us around," she said.  
"…Maybe not, Sonic is right, we should stay here. If Sonic is right then Eggman is here, and that means trouble. Amy, you always get into trouble with Eggman!" replied Tails angrily, spitting.  
Sally put her hand onto Tails' shoulder. "Come on, we will be careful," Sally said softly. Tails rolled his eyes then groaned.  
"Fine… lets just be careful, OK? No heroic stuff, leave that for Sonic," Tails said as he looked around. There was a vent to the left, and Tails did not want to go along Sonic's route of entrance.  
"Let's go then," Tails said as he detached the vent's opening.

* * *

"Watch where you put your feet!" Sally said angrily as she felt Amy's foot in her face.  
Amy looked behind her. "Sorry…" Amy droned, making sure she wouldn't do it again. She started crawling along the chute again and bumped into Tails.  
"Hush!" Tails said softly as he put his finger to his lips. "There are Egg Sweepers here."  
"Egg Sweepers?" asked Amy and Sally together.  
Tails smirked. "They 'sweep' the chutes, checking for intruders. They also give you a nasty electric shock if you're caught by one of them. Me and Sonic got a shock out of them once."  
Amy heard a zapping noise and saw a very Robotnik-like robot scour the chute branch way in front of them. "See?" Tails said in astonishment.  
Sally gasped. They were lucky it hadn't seen them. "I hope Sonic is alright," Amy said as she pondered.  
It appeared like the chute was going on forever. Soon enough though, the chute branched off to an exit and Tail's detached it easy enough.  
"Where are we?" Sally asked nervously as she looked around the room. It was a small room, with a large metal door and a control console next to it. Light was coming from the vent on the roof and…  
"What's that?" Amy asked cautiously, looking on the ground near the door. It was Sonic's light ring. "It's Sonic's," Amy said as she picked up the ring.  
"Do you think he went through here?" Tails asked both Sally and Amy. Sally eyed on the console, which had a square engraving on the wall above it.  
"Well, I think we should try to find Sonic… and Eggman," Sally asked. Tails nodded. "Who is going to open this door?" Sally asked again.  
"Let us do it, you can try to find Eggman," Amy said to Tails softly as she put her hand through her pink quills. She tried to look confident.  
"All right... but I'm the techno genius here," replied Tails as he dislodged the large vent near the console. "Be careful," he continued before climbing into the chute and out of sight, leaving Amy and Sally to deal with the situation.  
"This shouldn't be too hard, I think," Amy said to Sally as she looked at the console carefully. There were numerous buttons on the console.  
"Just choose any!" Sally said impatiently, reaching her arm and hastily pushing a random button. But, instead of the door opening, a square panel opening appeared in front of their faces.  
"Whats that?" asked Amy impatiently. She put her face to the square opening to have a closer look.  
Inside, surprisingly, was a fabled jewel, a Chaos Emerald.  
"Oh gosh," Amy said excitedly. "Sally... it's a Chaos Emerald!"  
Sally started to take a look inside the square opening. "Well what are you waiting for? Grab it!"  
Amy put her hand into the square opening and reached for the emerald. It felt surprisingly cool in her hand, especially because she was wearing gloves.  
"It's so cold…" Amy said as she started to pull the emerald out of the opening. Suddenly, Amy heard hissing and a jet of pink gas protruded from the opening into both girls faces.  
"Sleeping gas…" Sally moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. Amy groaned, collapsing unconscious next to Sally.

* * *

"Wake up!" gruffed Robotnik as Amy and Sally stirred awake. Amy looked around. She was in a cage apparently, and Eggman was standing on the outside.  
"Where am I?" asked Sally groggily as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You were idiots and tried to steal my Chaos Emerald. Lucky I placed a trap so people like you wouldn't steal it. Sonic tried to steal the same emerald, and the same thing happened to him."  
Amy stood up. "You gassed him like you gassed us… where is he, you giant talking egg?" she shouted, pulling Sonic's light ring out of her dress pocket.  
"He is at Casinopolis trying to get me another Chaos Emerald…"  
Sally stood up. "Sonic would never follow orders from you, stop lying."  
"He does now. I managed to create a clone of him, and I programmed the clone to follow my orders. Sonic is still alive, of course…" smirked Robotnik, "But he isn't in this room."  
Amy groaned. "Let us out of here now!" Amy shouted. Dr. Robotnik just laughed.  
"Not until I clone you guys as well," replied Robotnik, looking at the horror in both girls faces.  
"Clone us? But how?" Sally asked, nearing tears. Tears of fear of what might happen.  
Robotnik laughed. "You will see soon enough," he said, walking to a control panel near the wall. He pushed a button, and then left the room smirking to himself.  
"On the count of three," Sally said, "Lets ram the cage and try to push the bars down."  
Amy nodded. "One… two…" Amy muttered. "Three," both girls said as they ran at the cage with all their might.  
Just as Amy pushed against the cage, she felt such a strong electric shock run through her body, as well as Sally's.  
ZAP! Amy fell backwards just as everything faded black. 


	2. The Jewel Of The Casino

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Oh, looks like Amy Rose is in trouble again… and Sonic? What are these 'clones' Dr. Robotnik keeps on mentioning? I'm not going to tell you, but you might find out later in the story. Have fun reading. And Knuckles? How could you?**

**

* * *

**

**TAILS AND "SONIC"**

Tails scuttled along abandoned hallways in the factory. He thought he had heard Amy's and Sally's voices scream out. _"Boy, I hope they are alright…"_ Tails said to himself as he continued on.  
"…Tails!" groaned a voice. Tails span around in shock. It was Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails gasped.  
"Where's Amy? And Sally?" Tails asked curiously.  
Sonic smiled. "I told them to go back to the city… and I'm here looking for you," he said.  
"Well, you found me… so lets go. Where was Dr. Robotnik?" asked Tails. "And, I thought I heard Amy's and Sally's voices?" Tails continued.  
"Don't worry mate, he scuttled away before I could get my hands on him. Lets just get out of here ay, I have had enough of this place," replied Sonic, who ran quickly to an opened window. "And you must be hearing things. Amy and Sally left ages ago."  
Tails smiled. "Well you would not have believed the shock Amy and Sally got when the found your light ring…" droned off Tails. He looked at Sonic's arm and gasped.  
"Hey, I thought you lost it!" Tails asked suspiciously, looking at the light ring on Sonic's arm that shouldn't be there.  
Sonic started to run away very fast. "Where are you going?" shouted Tails, who started running after Sonic.  
"Catch me if you can, mate!" Sonic shouted back, which ran down the hall and out of sight. Tails was right on his trail, but even he knew that Sonic was too fast for him.  
"_Darn… why is he so cocky today?"_ Tails asked himself. _"What do I do now? Was he telling the truth about Amy and Sally? Should I at least look to see if they are still here?"_  
Tails saw Sonic poke his head from the side of the corridor. "Are you coming or what, Tails?" asked Sonic.  
Very hastily Tails followed suit, thinking that Sonic was just having a very off day. "Coming," Tails replied, looking back at the deserted hallway.

"Casinopolis?" Tails gasped. "Why are we going there?"Sonic chuckled. "Just for a bit of fun… you know, we did have a rough day today. We can loosen up a bit," Sonic said, looking at Tails.  
Tails thought for a bit. "Alright, it's about time I have a lucky break… I hope Amy and Sally got back to the city alright…" continued Tails. Sonic chuckled.  
"You worry to much Tails!" Sonic declared, pointing at the flashing sign that reads "CASINOPOLIS – Where your wallet is our best friend". "Oh boy, we are going to have fun tonight," Sonic said.  
"Should I fly up there and activate the switch, so we can get in?" asked Tails impatiently.  
"Well, what do you think? How else are we going to get in?" replied Sonic, who whipped back his blue spikes.  
The inside of Casinopolis was similar to the time they both went before. Loads of jackpot machines, poker tables and 'double or nothing' were spread out around what looked like a glittering ballroom.  
"Thanks for hitting the switch back there…" droned Sonic, who was eyeing off a large, golden door. "Come on Tails, knock yourself out!"  
Tails busily flew towards the jackpot machine, but instead of playing a game on them, he went behind a machine and went into the bathrooms. Tails wanted to make sure that Amy and Sally were all right.  
'_RING RING… RING RING…' _repeated the unanswering mobile that was Amy Rose's.  
"Weird. Amy always answers her mobile, no matter what the situation is or who is ringing," Tails said to himself, scowering lightly and closing his phone. "But Sonic said that there were alright. I know Sonic too well, he wouldn't lie."  
Tails walked out of the bathroom to hear screams and shouts. "Someone has taken it! Someone HAS TAKEN IT!" shouted a man, who apparently was the manager of Casinopolis. He was in a hurried flush.  
"What happened?" asked the orange fox Tails, who also was wondering what had happened.  
The man started to shake Tails. "It's gone… the Chaos Emerald we had is gone!" he shrieked once more.  
Tails stood back. "Don't worry, Sonic the Hedgehog should be able to help out."  
The orange fox ran as quickly as he could to find the blue hedgehog. "Sonic! Someone has stolen the Chaos Emerald!" shouted Tails as he spotted Sonic sitting on the ground.  
"I know," shouted Sonic back, "I caught the perpetrator!" Sonic shouted again.

* * *

"Amy!" shouted a voice in thin air. The pink hedgehog named Amy opened both of her eyes suddenly.  
"Eggman!" Amy shouted, looking around. It appeared that there were in the same cage like they were before. "What happened? Are we still here?"  
Cream looked at Amy then smiled. "It looks like it. Did you feel the shock when we touched the cage?" asked Cream, who was sitting cross-legged. Amy nodded.  
"It knocked me out, I think," Amy replied, rubbing her head and sat up quickly. "Where's Tails?" asked Amy.  
"Don't know," replied Cream in her high pitched voice.  
Suddenly, the metal door opened and out came Dr. Robotnik.  
"Enjoy your nap? I told you, you should not have tried to escape," Robotnik said, grinning and feeling his beard.  
"Stupid talking egg. Let us go!" Sally said angrily, being careful not to touch the metal bars.  
"Why should I? You guys have provided me with so much…" droned Robotnik.  
Amy looked up. "What do you mean? How did we provide?" Amy asked.  
Dr. Robotnik laughed. "When you were unconscious, I took you to the cloning labs and had you cloned. Ha Ha!"  
Sally started to look sick. "You cloned us? But why?" she asked.  
"You will find out soon enough. And where's Tails? I thought he would have 'saved' you by now?" replied Robotnik, his smile as wide as ever.  
Amy stood up and spat at Robotnik. "You have done something to him haven't you?" Amy said angrily.  
"No I haven't actually… he left with Sonic. It appears that he doesn't care about you, as with Sonic…" he replied.  
Amy spat at Robotnik again. Did Sonic and Tails really leave them for dead?

* * *

"Knuckles! Such a rotten way to meet again!" Tails said angrily. They were back in Casinopolis, with Sonic capturing Knuckles with the Chaos Emerald.  
"What are you on about? I have no emerald, stupid fox! Sonic jumps out of no ware and I'm in this mess!" struggled Knuckles, who was underneath Sonic and surrounded by on lookers and the local police.  
"I'm sorry buddy, but we have to put you under arrest," stated a police officer behind Tails. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you…" continued the man.  
Knuckles groaned. "I know, I know, but I'm not going down with out a fight!" shouted Knuckles and he jumped up from under Sonic. Sonic got caught by surprise and flew backwards onto the ground.  
"Please don't do this Knuckles. Don't get yourself into any more trouble then you already are," Tails pleaded.  
"I swear buddy, I never took any emerald. Sonic is nuts!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm leaving, and if anyone follows me they are getting a fist in the face, understand?"  
Many police officers blinked. "Did you hear that men? Open fire now, destroy this beast!" shouted a man, and Knuckles wasted no time in running off.  
"We should follow him, Sonic!" Tails said softly over his shoulder. But Sonic was gone.  
"Sonic's gone!" shouted a police officer. "And so is the emerald! That red thing must have taken it with him! Quickly men, lets go!" he shouted.  
"_Sonic must be chasing after Knuckles,"_ Tails thought. _"I better go after him so he doesn't get into trouble."_


End file.
